


Poinsettias

by greenshi



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Dim20exchange, F/F, F/M, Fluff, happy holidays riztheball!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenshi/pseuds/greenshi
Summary: Kristen and tracker have a night in during the holidays. (A gift for @riztheball on tumblr for the d20 gift exchange)
Relationships: Kristen Applebees/Tracker, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Poinsettias

Even from within the walls of the Strongtower Luxury Apartments, the chill of the snowy wind still sent shivers down Kristen’s spine. The building didn’t have heating, and the thin walls and cracked windows did little to protect those inside from the harshness of winter. 

“You really hate the cold, huh?”

Tracker, who was somehow still wearing a tank top and shorts, had just come back from the convenience store down the street. Stray snowflakes were stuck in her hair, and a light blush was across her cheeks and nose. 

“Shush” Kristen muttered from underneath her pile of many blankets. “Just ‘cuz you and Jawbone are covered on fur to help you keep warm, doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“Babe, right now, I’m not nearly furry enough to be kept warm. You’re just completely cold intolerant.” Tracker explained, kicking off her snow-covered boots and setting the plastic bags of food down on a nearby chair.

“So you admit you’re a furry?” Kristen asked. Tracker just laughed.

“Well, you’re the one who’s dating a werewolf, so you tell me.” she joked. She reached into one of the plastic bags, pulling out a canister of hot chocolate mix. “I’m guessing you’d like a cup?”

Kristen nodded. As Tracker went into the kitchen, Kristen slipped deeper into the blanket pile, toasty, but not nearly toasty enough. She knew what - or rather, who - she needed to reach maximum toastiness, but that someone was currently in the kitchen and not wrapping her arms around Kristen, which blows. After what felt like forever, Tracker returned from the kitchen with two mugs, which she carefully placed on the coffee table. 

“Here we go, that oughta - Whoa!”

Before Tracker could even react, Kristen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the couch and into the blanket pile. Kristen kept her arms tightly wrapped around Tracker, hugging her close. 

“Jeez, you must really be cold.” Tracker chuckled, putting her own arms around Kristen.

“No shit.” Kristen mumbled into Tracker’s shoulder. 

They stayed that way for a while, with Tracker running her fingers through Kristen’s hair and Kristen clinging to Tracker like a koala. Eventually, Tracker pushed herself up on her elbows. 

“You know, we better drink up now, before it gets too cold.” she suggested, motioning towards the hot chocolate. Kristen grunted in agreement, sat up, and grabbed her mug. Tracker stood up and reached into one of the bags on the chair, rummaging around until she pulled out the DVD case for some movie. Kristen raised an eyebrow. 

“You..rented a physical movie? We have Netflix, you know.” Kristen said. 

“I thought we could keep it old school tonight. What do you think?” 

Kristen shrugged. 

“Sure, let’s do it.”

Tracker put the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the couch. Immediately, Kristen snuggled up to Tracker, wrapping an arm around Tracker’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“So, what movie is this?” Kristen asked, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“It’s called ‘Mr. and Mrs. March’ or something? It’s about a cursed wizard and a firefighter falling in love. I dunno much about it, but the cashier said it was good, so I thought we could try it.” Tracker explained as the ads finished playing. 

The movie (or at least the first few minutes) was pretty cheesy. These kinds of movies were a dime a dozen, and while the two main characters had good chemistry, Kristen was a bit bored. She didn’t want to suggest anything else to do, though, since that would mean Tracker doing something besides cuddling with her, which would be unacceptable. 

A knock at the door, followed by the sounds of two people running away, distracted Kristen from her thoughts. Tracker paused the movie, and looked back at Kristen.

“You expecting anybody?” she asked. Kristen shook her head. 

Kristen felt a buzz from her pocket. She pulled out her crystal and looked at the messages Gorgug had sent her.

“hey! me and zelda lwft you someyhing.”

“*left *something lol sorrt”

“*sorry”

“I keep telling that guy, he’s gotta get a bigger crystal one of these days.” Tracker complained, reading the messages.

Kristen pocketed her crystal and (begrudgingly) stood up and opened the door. Sitting in the hallway was a gift wrapped cardboard box. Red ribbon was wrapped around each side, with a tag attached to the bow on top.

“To: Kristen + Tracker, From: The Thistlesprings! + Zelda < 3”

Kristen picked up and brought in the gift, closing the door behind her. Whatever was inside shifted slightly as she moved.

“So, I guess we get an early present this year.” Kristen explained, placing the gift on the coffee table. 

“That’s sweet of them.” Tracker remarked, inspecting the box. “I suppose we should open it?”

With a shrug and a nod, Kristen began to tear at the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a miniature tin pine tree, hollow and full of small holes. Carefully placed in each hole were bright red poinsettias. 

“Damn, Gorgug’s gotten pretty good at sculpting, huh?” Tracker commented, taking the tin tree and looking it over. “This is really nice.”

“I think it’s a vase?” Kristen pointed out. “I mean, it’d have to be, or else all the flowers would die. I’ll go fill it up.”

Kristen brought the sculpture to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was enough space at the bottom to hold some water for the flowers. She placed it back on the coffee table once she returned. Tracker stared at it for a minute, absentmindedly rubbing one of the petals with a hard to read expression. 

“...Babe?”

After Kristen spoke up, Tracker snapped out of it. She looked back at Kristen with a small, warm smile. She put a hand on Kristen’s shoulder, and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

“Happy holidays. I love you.”

Despite how long they’ve been together, Kristen’s cheeks still turned pink.

“I love you too.”

As Tracker unpaused the movie and the cold wind continued to blow outside, the two girls laid close together, warm and content.


End file.
